real_life_heroes_and_good_guysfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Snowden
Edward Snowden (born on 21 June 1983) is a contractor who worked for the National Security Agency (NSA) of the United States. He released top secret NSA documents. His job at the NSA allowed him access to them. He has said, "I do not want to live in a world where anything I do or say is recorded." In policies of United States. Has been revealed documents that says that United States is secretly directed by aliens since 1945. In early 2014, Paul Hellyer, former defense minister of Canada surprised to the public opinion affirming that various extraterrestrial races living with humans on Earth and are actively cooperating with the United States government, although this controversial claim not is nothing new for theorists of conspiracy, yes that surprised to give specific details about the objects of these extraterrestrial beings on our planet but very contrary to become in simple only notice, exclusively for lovers of ufology. Now the mass media have been echoed of new notice reported by official fax, where the now famous former contractor of the National Security Agency that proves the existence of agenda for extraterrestrial intelligence for controlling the national and international policy of United States since 1945. Apparently these aliens would have their base in Nevada but the most surprising is that previously would have helped to ascent to Nazi Germany of Hitler in 1930 and supposed documents added that controversial programs of NASA are in reality a tool for extraterrestrials for they can conceal their presence on Earth and so execute their secret plan for global domination. Snowden declares that the race of tall white or Nordic of these race, are beings of two meters and medium of height, body size thin fragile, big tics, blue eyes and platinum blond hair almost transparent to like all the tall white; their eyes were perhaps twice the size of human eyes and were stretched most notably around the sides of head that what makes in human eyes, is curious remark the change of color of eyes from blue to pink. As they grow the tall whites, they experience a second stage of growing to the 400 years of age until arrive to the age of 800. Their language sounds like barking of dog, despite that they have learned English, not known much about their biology, except that their bones need much more time for heal. The brain of a tall white can process the information twice as fast, surpassing the reflexes of anyone. They can run much faster that humans. Also judging the previous description to their planet of origin. They should have a warm atmosphere as desertic, for that they chose the desert of Nevada for establish their base; their ships can travel faster than velocity of light. According to Snowden documents, nordic extraterresrials they met in various occasions in 1954 with the president Eisenhower of United States in 1954, in which secretly the regime currently in power was established in the country as secret force of United States, after that nazis of Third Reich were defeated. Then would demonstrate that president Obama would be a puppet by part of extraterrestrials. The most worrying is that this report warns that the agenda called Tall Whites have implemented secretly the power regime in United States and looking the creation of a world electronic surveillance system, to hide all true information about their presence here on Earth since their arrival for world domination and of human race. The atrocities committed by world powers only could be work of extraterrestrials with the only intention of enslave and destroy humanity He also touched children I have reviewed the pattern discovery requests at nausiam, I find that there are many atypical questions on these documents, therefor I also want every place of employment Mr' Czech has ever had prior to our marriage, dates, all info just as Ms. A. has requested, I specifically want all medical documents pertaining to his health , surgeries, trauma, counseling, mental health therapy, mental status, the The MRI's that reflected two crushed vertebra in his neck 2004 after he hung himself, the back surgery he had on his lower spine, I would also like to have the results of the permanent protrusions he has on his skull from smashing his head into walls repeatedly, his hair cover's them,but they are very apparent to the touch, what form of STD he contracted in 2004 which lead to massive swelling of his testicular sack with a fever of 104 degrees, I have never seen anything like that, I was getting ready to call 911 for them to rush him to the ER, he got up and took himself to the hospital, he gave me no information/consent regarding what he had contracted. His CBI report clearly reflects a pattern of violence, he was arrested 7 times for Domestic violence, assault, destruction of property, and disturbing the peace. Aside from his arrests what form of counseling did he receive to resolve his anger issues? The arrest record from 28 year's ago with 1 night in jail for breaking into someone's car and stealing their car stereo system. Category:Falsely Accused Category:Freedom fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Multilingual Heroes Category:Paranormal investigators Category:Fighter for Equality Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Living Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with Glasses Category:Successful Heroes Category:Civil Rights Heroes Category:Activists Category:Dreamers Category:List Category:Buddhists Category:Chaotic Good David Lydon Czech he loves to steal and cheat people out of there money!!!!!